


Who's The Boss?

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nooner, PWP, Topping from the Bottom, between s3 and s4, the one where Fitz is in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Set between S3 and S4. FitzSimmons are still working out some of the kinks in their new relationship. Jemma wants Fitz to be in control this time. He 100% is. Probably. As long as Jemma tells him what to do.Beta'd by Gort





	Who's The Boss?

Fitz sank into the kiss with Jemma with a happy sigh.

It’d been a lovely few months being with her, even if the entirety of SHIELD was on edge and nobody knew where Daisy was.

Jemma pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, the kiss getting deeper.

He loved this moment, when everything really got going and Jemma took over, taking what she wanted and telling him what he needed to do to satisfy her. It was pure joy, and he could turn off his brain as much as possible and just drift along on a rush of ecstasy.

His hands slid down to grab her arse.

Perfect bliss.

Jemma ground herself with a whimper against his hardon, and he moaned. He ached for her.

“What do you want?” Jemma asked.

Fitz didn’t open his eyes. He kneaders her arse and groaned. “You.”

Jemma sat up. “I’m asking,” she said. “I want to know what you want.”

“Uh, you.” He pushed up against her core. It was hot even through their trousers.

Jemma didn’t move and he cracked an eye open. She was worrying her lip between her teeth. Uh-oh.

“No,” she finally said. She climbed off him and scooted up the bed. Lying on her back, she shimmied out of her trousers and knickers, then pulled her blouse off.

Not quite sure what was happening, but figuring they were still going to make love if she was getting naked, he took off his clothes as well before moving to lie beside her. Jemma traced her finger over his chest.

“I want you to do what you want,” she said. “You’re in charge.”

“Oh.” Bloody hell, what did he want?

Jemma put an arm around his shoulders and neck and gently tugged him over until he was settled between her spread thighs.

Well, he certainly did want this. He kissed her softly, and then with more force.

Jemma moaned in a very enticing way and pressed her hips up against him. Her folds were slick, much to his satisfaction, and felt heavenly as she rubbed herself along the underside of his cock.

The lids of Fitz’s eyes started to get heavy again as he became lost in the feel of Jemma’s body. The faint hint of toothpaste her mouth carried, the scent of her shampoo, the sounds she made as they ground together.

Jemma turned her head to the side after a few minutes of delightful squirming and went still.

Fitz whimpered and forced his eyes open. “Jems?”

She was pouting. “You’re supposed to decide what you want. Is there anything? Something you’ve wanted to try but haven’t?”

“I just want you.”

Her lower lips snuck out more.

Really, this was unfair. He’d been fine with a quick pushing down of pants and a humping frantically halfway on the bed. Now she wanted him to decide things?

Fitz tried to think, but his mind was mostly blank, especially with Jemma’s tits right there. He stared at them while attempting and mostly failing at formulating a plan.

“What about from behind?” Jemma asked. “We haven’t done that yet.”

He bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Jemma arched up. “Oh!” Her fingers slid into his hair. “That’s quite right, isn’t it? You can’t do that if I’m facing away from you.”

Fitz ignored whatever she was saying in favor of nuzzling her breasts and making her nipples into little jewel-like points.

When her cries became louder, he slid back up her body because that usually meant she wanted him inside her.

“You still haven’t decided anything,” she said when they were face to face.

Damn.

This was very unreasonable of Jemma. When she didn’t move, he crashed to his side next to her in frustration.

But she grinned. “Excellent idea, Fitz, on our sides. We haven’t done that eithe and you can still fondle my breasts.” She put her leg over his hip and scooted close to him. Her hand caressed his cock and he moaned. That was much less frustrating than trying to decide anything and he happily thrust into her fist.

She guided his cock to her channel, and he pushed in with a groan while his hand found her tit. This was certainly one of Jemma’s better ideas.

Wiggling she put a hand on his arse. “Now how—”

Fitz pressed his face to her throat and blindly thrust with the same motion he’d used when it’d been her hand and not her warm, wet, delightful pussy around him.

“Oh, yes, well, that certainly works,” she murmured. “You’re brilliant.”

He didn’t care what he was as he thrust steadily, the joy of making love with the person that he loved the most spreading through him like wildfire.

Jemma’s little cries and mewls kept him going. “Jemma,” he murmured as his belly tightened towards a climax. His hand moved from her breast to her hip.

“Excellent, I think I do need you to do that,” she said, taking his wrist and directing his fingers to her clit. She kept her fingers over his and had him rub little circles that soon had her legs trembling and her pussy cinching down tight.

He opened his eyes to watch her come, entranced as always as her mouth fell open into a little ‘o’ of delighted pleasure.

She came with the sweetest squeak, her hips bucking against him as her pussy milked his cock.

Relaxing from her high, Jemma rolled onto her back, her leg around him, meaning he had to follow.

Jemma grinned. “Yes, Fitz, like this!”

He was more than willing to pound into her as his own climax was rapidly approaching.

“Harder,” she breathed, her arms going around him and her nails digging into his arse. Fitz gave her what she needed, and Jemma’s hips rose as her pleasure crested again.

He gasped as she held him tight and rode out her orgasm.

When she finally relaxed and collapsed against the mattress, he planted kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

“Stop!” she said laughing, and he put his forehead to hers, his breathing harsh. Jemma kissed the corner of his mouth. “Isn’t it about time you came?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Fitz couldn’t argue with that. He raggedly thrust a handful more times before peaking. The pleasure broke with enough force that it stole his vision and roared in his ears. He returned to reality lying flat on the bed with Jemma propped on one elbow beside him while she gently stroked his chest.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Welcome?” He wasn’t entirely sure what she was appreciating, but if it was the orgasm he’d just had, he was also thankful.

“You should take charge more often.”

Fitz couldn’t remember taking charge at all. “If you say so.” He’d gladly do whatever she wanted.

Jemma poked over his heart. “We should get up and have lunch before returning to the lab.”

His stomach growled in agreement and he smiled at her. “If you say so.”


End file.
